


I'll Know Them All by Heart

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Torture, Violence, Yandere, drugged, mentally unstable, noncon, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: "All of your emotions. I'll know them all by heart and I'll never let you out of my sight."A Yanberry, swapcest story. This will probably have pretty graphic violence and torture scenes in the future. It might also gain rape and sexual torture elements.





	I'll Know Them All by Heart

Honey chuckled as he leaned back against the ruins door. A wide smile spread across his face as he spoke. Just watching him, you could tell how purely happy he was when talking with this stranger behind the door. 

Blue smiled widely from the forest. A silent laugh escaped his teeth, whispering to himself. "Your smile is so wide! I'm so happy for you, brother!" Watery magic collected in his eye sockets, a droplet trailing down his cheek. He just shook it off and wiped his eyes. 

Honey slightly jumped when Blue stomped up to him "PAPYRUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY? AND GET RID OF THAT FILTHY CIGARETTE!" He huffed angrily. 

The taller shrugged and took one last drag before flicking the half-used cigarette down to the snow. "Sorry bro. Guess I just couldn't muscle-up the guts to keep watching. Heh heh." 

Blue groaned and stomped his foot "BROTHER! NO PUNS! I WILL DRAG YOU BACK TO YOUR STATION MYSELF, IF I HAVE TO!"

"Aw, c'mon. Lighten up a bit. I was just jokin' around with this door. It's great for knock knock jokes, y'know." Honey smiled his signature lazy grin. 

Blue sighed in annoyance. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, BROTHER! IF YOU STAY AT YOUR STATION FOR THE REST OF THE DAY -WHICH IS ONLY A FEW MORE HOURS- THEN I WILL GET YOU A BOTTLE OF YOUR FAVORITE HONEY! THEN YOU WILL LEARN THAT PATROLLING IS A GOOD THING!" 

Honey shrugged again "alright. Guess I better get back to work then." He stood with his usual slouch, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

The rest of his shift went by agonizingly slow as always. He had to fight to stay awake but managed to barely keep it together. Blue appeared from behind the nearby trees, on the path to Honey's station. He smiled widely "YOU'RE STILL AWAKE! GOOD JOB BROTHER! I SUPPOSE NOW I HAVE TO GIVE YOU SOME OF THAT..." He shuddered "VERY SUGARY HONEY. YOU KNOW IT'S UNHEALTHY TO JUST DRINK IT LIKE THAT." Blue sighed. "BUT IT'S BETTER THAN THOSE CANCER STICKS YOU KEEP SMOKING. THE HONEY IS AT HOME. YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE GET THERE- AND NO SHORTCUTS!" He quickly added, signaling for Honey to follow him back to their house, starting the trek back there in the lead.

Blue talked the whole way home about how he's only doing this to help and keep Honey healthy. Honey just nodded mindlessly the whole time, clearly not actively listening. By the time they got inside, Blue was practically running to the kitchen. He suddenly seemed much more excited than just a little bit ago. 

Honey smiled at that without question, happy that Blue wasn't really reluctant to give him the sweet condiment. Blue quickly returned with a full honey bottle, grinning ear to ear. He held it out towards the lazy skeleton. "DON'T GET THE IDEA THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A REGULAR THING NOW, BROTHER! I ONLY DID THIS SO YOU WOULD LEARN!" Honey took the offering and Blue immediately crossed his arms once his hands were empty. 

"Ok bro." Honey smiled and popped open the bottle, putting the nozzle to his mouth as he squeezed the sickeningly sweet liquid onto his orange tongue. He savored the typical flavor that he loved. The bottle seemed to empty so fast that it was half gone before Honey even stopped to breathe. The second the initial sweetness of each new drop stopped, a sour, fuzzy aftertaste became very prevalent. He cringed and looked at the bottle. He went to talk but suddenly his tongue felt numb. It barely even moved when he tried. 

Honey's eyes widened, attempting to yell despite how much of it was muffled by the limp tongue in his mouth. "Thanth! Ahud ith thith!? I cahn looth I ongue!" Just as easily as his tongue stopped working, his legs suddenly gave out on him in an instant. He tried again to call for help but couldn't even move his teeth his time. The half empty honey bottle rolled across the tile floor as his arms fell limp and his vision went fuzzy. He couldn't move at all. The room was spinning and it felt like everything wasn't real. Soon enough he didn't even have the strength to keep his eye sockets open and passed out on the spot. 

~

Honey groaned softly as he felt consciousness come back within reach. He blinked awake and went to sit up, quickly getting jerked back down against the hard table by thick metal restraints. His eyes went wide and he struggled. He cried out for help but all of his noises got caught in his throat, getting muffled by a large gag in his mouth. The gag forced his mouth open around it and made his jaw sore from it's size. He attempted to bite the intruding mouthpiece but could barely even press his teeth against it without hurting his jaw greatly. 

Honey whimpered at realizing that screaming would get him nowhere. His eye lights made quick work scanning the room. It was dark and damp. The walls and floor were solid concrete, and he couldn't help but notice a small amount of dust that was sprinkled here and there throughout the place. 

A line of various types of sharp weapons hung on the far wall, some bearing a light coat of dust or a tiny bit of dried blood. Honey struggled harder. He hopelessly tried again to scream but nothing more than a choked gurgle leaked out around the gag. 

After what felt like an eternity of struggling, tears streaming down Honey's face, a door finally opened. He could only hear it creak since his field of view was limited. Footsteps echoed throughout the room and the door closed somewhat gently. The lock to the door was loud as is clicked on. An unnerving, sort of psychopathic giggle felt like it came from everywhere around him. 

Bile threatened to make Honey vomit at the realization: that voice was way too familiar. His eyes widened and he struggled against the restraints once again. 

"Mweh heh heh" Blue giggled with an insane smile as he stepped into his brother's field of vision. "There's no need to struggle, Papy! I only want to spend some time with you. We hardly ever do things together anymore, and I miss getting to talk to you all day. Now it'll just be us having fun all day long!" His eye lights were stars in excitement, but they seemed much smaller than usual. The shrunken pupils only highlighted the insanity that plastered Blue's face like wallpaper. 

Honey cried and yanked at the hard metal keeping him welded to the table. He stretched and crunched up his body, twisting and thrashing in unusual ways, trying as hard as he possibly could to slip his wrists or ankles free. But his struggling was futile and only caused his body to bruise and ache. 

"Aw, it's ok brother! I won't hurt you! So long as you cooperate..." Blue mumbled the last part. He got closer to the table and lightly pet Honey's skull. "We can make this fun for both of us! We'll talk and play games and- ooh! Maybe we can even cuddle!" He smiled a bright, unnervingly innocent smile. 

Honey squeezed his eyes closed extremely tight. He didn't want to look, no, he couldn't look. This had to be some kind of cruel joke. He refused to believe that his sweet little brother could do anything at all similar to some form of torture. He didn't have a single violent bone in his body, Honey was sure of it...

But in this moment, he really couldn't be sure of anything. 

Blue pouted when he realized that Honey wasn't planning to stop struggling anytime soon. He whined "Papy, please don't struggle. If you stay still it will make everything so much easier for the both of us. I don't want to have to harm you, brother." His hand retracted from to taller's skull with a frown. 

The desperate, muffled cries of the other didn't falter even slightly, despite Blue's warning. Honey's tears started to stain his cheeks as he sobbed. His hands balled into fists and his toes curled up in his shoes. He was terrified. 

Blue huffed but gently wiped away Honey's tears. "It's me, brother. I don't want to hurt you. I love you so so much. I'd never hurt you without a reason. I only want to talk and maybe cuddle. I can explain everything if that will make you more comfortable." Honey honestly wasn't sure if Blue explaining would help or just make it that much worse. He hesitantly stilled. There was no use to struggling right now anyways. He couldn't break free and he knew it. 

"Aw, thank you Papy" Blue relaxed and nuzzled Honey. "If it will make you feel better to know... I only brought you here to protect you. That person behind the door... You don't know them. You don't even know what they look like. They could be some awful, awful monster and you wouldn't even know it! I want you to be safe with me! We've been together our whole lives and nobody has to change that! I want to make sure that nobody else can get to you. Nobody else can hurt you. I love you, Papy. Nobody else has the right to see you vulnerable. Only I can understand what you're really like on all of your sides. All of your emotions. I'll know them all by heart and I'll never let you out of my sight." Blue started to get carried away with how much he was telling Honey. "You'll get to stay protected. You'll be here, with me, for as long as you need to be. Even if that means forever. Ever since we were kids we said we'd be together forever. I don't ever plan on breaking that promise, brother. Do you?..." 

Honey teared up again. It felt like every possible outcome flew through his head at once and they all ended badly. What was Blue going to do to him? He said that he'd see all of Honey's emotions and know them by heart. What does that mean? 'Am I going to be tortured?!' He broke down into sobs again but didn't struggle. His eye lights vanished but he didn't even care. None of that mattered anymore. He was never getting out of here.


End file.
